


Feelings

by arborescere11



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rope Bondage, Smut, Suicide Attempt, this is a crackfic and i hate that ive taken it so seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborescere11/pseuds/arborescere11
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a confident boy. He and his mom looked after each other, so he lived mainly for her. He didn’t want anything to mess that up. He had lots of friends, he did well in his classes, and he enjoyed his life.But Dora was… something else. She made him feel things he didn’t want to, and he hated her for it. He was sure she hated him, too.Dora Marquez was a troubled girl. She had been kicked out of multiple schools for violence, disruption, truancy, and basically anything else you can think of. She hated the students, hated the classes, hated her life.But Naruto was… different. He made her feel things she didn’t want to, and she hated him for it. She was sure he hated her, too.kill me, please.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Dora Marquez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not how i thought id be spending christmas break but here we are broskis

Naruto kneeled in front of his mirror and stared into his own glistening blue eyes. Just thinking about the day ahead of him filled him with rage. He blinked away the small tears and pushed his coarse, blond hair behind his bandana.

_Dora._

His whole body shook as he pictured the young Latina and her horrible grey monkey.  
He blinked again, picked up his backpack and left for school.

Naruto used to love school, but then _she_ came along and ruined it. And today was Wednesday, which meant that every single class was shared with her. He kicked a pebble, took a deep breath, and carried on walking. He could see the high school up ahead, students bustling in and out. He knew it wasn’t long until—

_“Hey, Whiskers!”_

He froze at the sharp voice that slashed at his morning calm.

“What do you want, Marquez?” He replied as he continued walking.

“I want to cause you eternal suffering, of course.” She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to stop and turn.

“It’s working,” he said.

“Wonderful!” She exclaimed. “I love Wednesdays. It’s the only day I get to see the light drain out of your eyes by the second.”  
She grabbed Naruto by the jaw, causing him to yelp in pain. “Shame you’ve got to be such an ugly, stupid, worthless brat, huh?”  
She let him go and walked away, leaving the blond boy with tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class time guys

It was first period, and Naruto Uzumaki couldn’t get a certain Latina out of his brain. _He hated her. He hated her, he hated her, he hated her._ That’s what he told himself, for the other option was so much worse.

He tried to focus on the algebra in front of him, but Dora was only two seats away. Instead, he focused on the way she twirled her pencil when she read, or how she bit her lip when trying to think. Her silky brown hair bounced when she turned her head, and her chocolate eyes glistened as she stared into space.

_Fuck._

He took a deep breath and pushed her out of his mind.

* * *

Dora read the problem on the board and sighed. Man, she hated school. She especially hated the _fresa_ two seats away, who kept distracting her from her work. Not that she cared about school anyway. Still, she half-assed it. Better than not trying at all, right?

She zoned out for the rest of the lesson and got woken up by the bell.

_Fuck Naruto._

_That would be nice, huh?_

Her body sagged.

_Shit._

She took a deep breath and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

That was it. Naruto was done. Dora Marquez had been putting him through shit all day, and he just couldn’t take it anymore. First there was Math, then English, and then they had been paired up in Spanish class and she teased him the whole way through and just a few minutes ago she insulted his mom and he just _left._ He got up and left, which he now seriously regretted as it will affect his grade because how else is he gonna learn Spanish?

Goddammit.

He felt his eyes welling up and he fastened his pace.  
He needed somewhere quiet, alone and away.

He kept walking until he reached a part of campus he didn’t even know existed. He looked around, spotted a rusted door and continued his trek.

Naruto entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He could taste the salty tears running down his face.  
He sat there for a while, shaking, until he saw a key on the floor. He picked it up and pocketed it, before noticing something else.

Rope. A long, clean piece of braided rope.  
He did another sweep of the room and saw multiple other pieces of the same thing.

He picked up the longest piece and stared at it in his hand.  
He knew what he was gonna do.

Naruto had taken classes on all kinds of things, and knot-tying was one of them. It came almost naturally to him.

S-shaped loop. Wrap it around, seven times. Push through and—

_Knock knock._

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He was gonna get in so much trouble for skipping class and now he’s gonna get caught with a noose in his hand—

The door slammed open, and someone stepped inside.

“What the fuck, Whiskers?”

Naruto was still shaking, but now it was with anger.

“Go back to class, Dora.”

The Latina stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Naruto glared back. “What’s so funny?”

She hiccupped a little before regaining her calm. “Oh, nothing. I just didn’t think you had it in you.”

He glanced down at the rope in his hands. He stayed silent.

“Or maybe you don’t. Let’s find out.” Dora took the noose from Naruto’s lap and slung it over a pipe in the ceiling. “Go on then, Uzumaki. Kill yourself.”

Naruto trembled with rage. He was furious, sure, but the one thing he couldn’t take his mind off was the growing bulge in his pants. Dora was right there; they were alone in this room. He bolted to the door.

“Running away, are we?” Dora teased.

“Never,” the blonde boy replied. He put the key in the lock and turned it with a _click_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself

Panic shone from Dora’s eyes, but she hid it well.

“What now, Blondie?”

Naruto paused. “You know, you’ve made my life living hell. You torture me every day, you drive me to _suicide_ –”

He took a breath. “All this time, I thought I wanted a way out. I wanted to leave, I wanted to end it all. But I’ve just realized what it is I really wanted.”

Dora froze. “And what’s that?”

Naruto’s eyes glazed over. “Revenge. I want to torture _you;_ I want you to feel like I did. And now we’re here, in this room, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me from getting what I want.”

He grabbed a piece of rope from the floor and took a step forward.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, _what the fuck—_ ” Dora cried.

“It’ll be worse if you fight me. Just submit, and it won’t be as bad.”

Dora thought for a second. “You don’t know this, but I’ve imagined this situation an infinite amount of times. The reason I was so mean to you is because I wanted you. I wanted you so, _so_ bad and hated it. But every night I get off to the same fucking fantasy of you and me, and now it's finally happening. But if you want me to submit to you?”

She licked her lips.

“You’ll have to make me.”

A small smile played upon Naruto’s face. His hand shot forward and he grabbed Dora by the neck, causing her to yelp in alarm.  
“I’m fine with that.”

He spun the Latina around and pinned her against the wall. He tied her wrists together in a rough knot and brought his hand back up to her neck. He turned her to face him and pushed her into kneeling position. “Nothing cocky to say now, huh?”

Dora stared at the huge bulge in front of her. She felt herself getting wetter by the second and she gulped at thought of Naruto going inside of her. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

The security guard, Gregory Jackson, sat there in amazement. He rubbed his rock-hard cock as he watched the children in room 107. _Man, I’m glad I took this job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least naruto is gonna pass spanish class now


End file.
